what should happen after the 2ndseason finale
by Candykiki
Summary: Loralai is pregnant with Chris' baby and has been dating Luke
1. Part1

I dont own any of these characters

********************************************************************

Its been a few months since the fight and Luke and Loralai aren't fighting anymore. They've been dating but nothing too serious has happened.

Lukes diner (rory walks in)

Luke: hey, is your mom feeling any better?

Rory: not exactly

Luke: she should go see a doctor

Rory: yeah thats what Sookie said too. Where's Jess?

Jess : did I hear someone say my name. Why hello Rory

Rory: Hey Jess, I'm going for a walk wanna come?

Jess : sure

Loralai has went to the doctor shes now back home-she picks up the phone and dials Sookies #

Sookie: hellooo

Loralai: can you come over here

Sookie : why whats happened you sound like you've been crying. Is Rory all right.

Loralai interrupts: Sookie

Sookie : oh sorry yeah I'll be there in 5 minutes

Loralai: okay

Loralai opens the door

Sookie : okay I'm here whats wrong

Loralai: starting to sob again

Sookie: Its okay honey

Loralai: No its not IM PREGNANT

Sookie: Oh well see thats not so bad. It is Lukes, right

Loralai: still crying

Sookie: Loralai is it Lukes?

Loralai: no i wish

Sookie: well who's the father?

Loralai: Its Chris

Sookie: Chris as in Christopher - Rorys dad

Loralai: yeah

Sookie: when, how he's with Sherry now

Loralai: yeah I know- it happened before your wedding

Sookie: when are you gonna tell Luke?

Loralai: starts crying again

the phone rings its Jackson - Sookie has to leave

someone knocks on the door Loralai gets up and answers it

Loralai: Hello Luke

Luke: Uh, hi are you feeling better? you look like you've been crying. Is everything all right? I brought you some coffee

Loralai : Aw you brought me coffee Luke thank you. Your so sweet.

Luke : well I knew you probably couldn't survive another day with out coffee. Rory said you were going to see the doctor

Loralai: yeah Luke come in sit down i need to talk to you

Luke : what is it you arent breaking up with me are you

Loralai: no of course not

Luke: then what is it

Loralai:I'm pregnant

Luke : YOUR WHAT

Loralai: you heard me I'm pregnant

Luke : and i'm the father?¿?

Loralai: starts crying

Luke : whats wrong?

Loralai : its...........not....yours


	2. Part2

I still don't own any of these characters

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke : did you just say that the baby isn't mine?

Loralai : I'm afraid so

Luke : Well then whose is it

Loralai : Its.....its

Luke : Its whose

Loralai : Christopher

Luke : c'mon Loralai you expect me to believe that the father of your baby is also Rorys father?

Loralai : Luke I'm not lying

Luke : so how long have you been sleeping with him

Loralai : it was only one time he said he had left Sherry and....

Luke : God Loralai I'm leaving call me when you can admit who the real father is

Loralai : Luke

Luke slams the door and leaves

******************************************************************************************

Rory gets home Jess is with her

Rory : hey mom what was Lukes problem he looked mad

Jess : yeah what did you do  
Loralai : (sobbing) Jess can you leave

Jess : yeah see ya later Rory

Rory : bye Jess

Rory walks over to her mom

Rory : mom whats wrong

Loralai : I don't want to talk about it

Rory : mom please, did something happen with Luke?

Loralai : Ror i said I didn't want to talk about it I'll tell you later

Rory : fine

******************************************************************************************

Loralai has been lying on the couch crying she hears the phone ring

Loralai : Rory get it

Rory: (answers the phone) oh hi dad whats up- oh ok you wanna talk to mom

Rory : mom its dad he wants to talk to you

Loralai : tell him I'm not here

Rory : (talking to Christopher) mom says that shes not here

Loralai : Rory thats not funny

Rory throws the phone at her mom

Loralai : oh hi Chris

Christopher : hey whats up

Loralai : oh nothing much I'm pregnant with your baby but whats new

Rory : mom what did you just say

Christopher : your pregnant?

Loralai : yeah i guess

Christopher : who's the lucky guy?

Loralai : Chris weren't you listening

Christopher : what

Loralai : It's yours

Christopher : your joking right?

Loralai : no 

Christopher : how far are you?

Loralai : three and a half months

Christopher : oh umm well

Loralai : what

Christopher : well Sherry is home I'll talk to you later okay bye

Loralai : Chris

Christopher hangs up

Rory : mom

Loralai : yeah

Rory : is that whats wrong?

Loralai : well I guess you've figured it out

Rory : I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY SISTER!!

Loralai : it looks that way

Rory : do you want me to call grandma and tell her that you we won't be at dinner tonight

Loralai : no, we still have to go

******************************************************************************************


	3. Part3

I still don't own the characters

******************************************************************************************

Rory and Lorelai are walking up to Richard and Emily's house

Lorelai : Rory act normal maybe they won't notice anything

Rory : okay mom

Rory rings the doorbell - Emily opens the door

Emily : why hello Rory , Lorelai. Where's Luke?

Lorelai : mom Rory's reading a new book

Richard walks in

Richard : where's Luke?

Lorelai : oh hi dad guess what, Rory's reading a new book - Rory tell them about your book.

Rory : oh yeah its umm great.

Emily : Lorelai, is something wrong?

Lorelai : no mom why would something be wrong

Emily : well Luke's not here and you're acting a little strangely. Did something happen between you and Luke?

Rory : I'm hungry - c'mon lets eat 

Emily : go ahead Rory I'll be there after I talk to your mother

Lorelai : (sounding like a little kid) mom why can't I go eat with Rory?

Emily : Lorelai tell me what's wrong - what do you think I can't tell when something's wrong with my own daughter? 

Lorelai : mom nothings wrong

Emily : (getting angry) Lorelai!

Lorelai : fine mom you win

Emily : well what is it

Lorelai : umm well umm I'm like umm

Emily : Lorelai!

Lorelai : MOM I'M PREGNANT

Emily : when is the wedding

Lorelai : what??

Emily : you are not having another baby out of wedlock

Lorelai : mom

Emily : well he has proposed hasn't he and you have told him

Lorelai : who??

Emily : Luke

Lorelai : It's not Luke's

Emily : excuse me?

Lorelai : I said that I am pregnant - but not with Luke's baby

Emily : omigod then who's th

Lorelai : (interrupting) Christopher

Emily : I don't believe that 

******************************************************************************************

Richard walks in

Emily : Our daughters pregnant

Richard : (to Lorelai) that's great - tell Luke I said congratulations!

Emily : It's not Luke's

Richard : what

Emily : it's Christopher's

Richard : when

Emily: (looking at Lorelai) I don't know - when did this happen Lorelai

Lorelai :before Sookie's wedding

Emily : I suspected that something was going on between you two then

Lorelai : (sarcastically) yeah mom you always do

Emily : does Rory know?

Lorelai : yes mom everyone knows - you, dad, Rory, Sookie, Chris, Luke - all of them

Emily : well it's late you better be going home

******************************************************************************************

outside Richard and Emily Gilmore's home

Rory: how'd it go

Lorelai : I guess they took it okay - I feel like a little kid being sent home without any supper

Rory : at least they let me eat

Lorelai : yeah because they like you more than me 

******************************************************************************************

Lorelai and Rory have just got home - Christopher is sitting on the steps to the house

Rory : hey dad

Chris : hello Rory - (looking at Lorelai)we need to talk

Lorelai : yeah majorly

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
